Let's Play Doctor
by StrawberryLemons
Summary: Takao did something Midorima didn't like and now he's getting punished. Set in the future. WARNING: OOC, SMUT and orgasm denial. NOTE: This was not BETAed and is my first smut.


Takao had been feeling some sort of itching in his eye this past week so he thought it'd be a good idea to go to the hospital for a check-up without Midorima knowing. He honestly didn't want to add stress to his boyfriend's already stressful life as a doctor. So being the thoughtful boyfriend that he is, he took the liberty of going to the hospital when Midorima wasn't on duty.

But he honestly didn't expect his boyfriend to find out about his little trip to the hospital. It was an understatement to say that he wasn't turned on when Midorima pinned him to the wall and started kissing him roughly when he got home.

"Why didn't you tell me that you weren't feeling well? Midorima asked between kisses.

"Ehehehe… Funny you asked… 'Cause yeah… You've been so busy at the hospital lately so I didn't want you to stress yourself out on something as small as this." Takao said as he separated their connected lips while fidgeting

Midorima's eyes softened

"Idiot, I'd be willing to stress myself out anytime for you." He said as he kissed Takao's forehead.

"Forgive me, Shin-chan?" Takao said as he gave Midorima a begging look.

It would be a lie if he said that that face didn't turn him on.

Midorima's face suddenly darkened and he felt all his blood rushing to his lower region and without wasting any time he carried Takao and bolted towards their room and threw him to the bed.

"Shin-chan, are you mad?" Takao asked slightly intimidated because of how Midorima hovered above him.

"No, but it doesn't mean you're getting away without any punishment." He whispered seductively.

What Midorima said went straight to Takao's lower region. Takao was about to tease him when he felt his hands being cuffed to the headboard.

"What the hell, Shin-chan? Where did you get these?" Takao asked as Midorima began kissing his neck

"Aomine. I never thought I'd see the day when it would come in handy though." He looked up and smirked at Takao's blushing face.

Takao's pleasure was cut short when Midorima stood up to get something.

Curious, Takao asked. "What's that Shin-chan?"

"It's just something for your eyes." He replied as he walked towards Takao with a clean cloth and blindfolded him.

"My my Shin-chan, you're getting kinkier and kinkier." Takao teased

"Shut up and let's play doctor. Nanodayo." Midorima replied

Takao felt something cold on his chest.

"Shin-chan, is that your stethoscope?" he asked

"Shut up, I can't hear your heartbeat."

"Ahh" Takao moaned as he felt the chest piece lightly touching his nipple.

Satisfied with his reaction he started pinching his other nipple as well. After, a few more minutes of playing his other hand slowly reached down to stroke Takao's throbbing member.

"Ah… Nghh... AHH!" Takao moaned as he felt Midorima's tongue replace his hands, licking and sucking on the tip and slowly taking more in until he reached the hilt. He continued to bob his head up and down.

"Shin-chan, I'm close!" Takao moaned

Midorima immediately released Takao's erection before he could come.

"What's the big idea, Shin-chan?" Takao whimpered

"May I remind you that this is punishment?" he replied

Takao could already imagine the smug look on Midorima's face. He was about to protest when he felt something around his dick.

"Ahhh… AHHH… NGGHHH" Takao practically screamed as he felt that damn object, which what seemed to be a device for erectile dysfunction squeeze his dick preventing him to orgasm.

"Time to begin your rectal examination." He smirked

Midorima leaned down to lick Takao's ear and whispered. "I'm going to mess you up so bad tonight."

Takao screamed as he felt Midorima's finger enter and strike his prostate dead on.

"Shin-chan...ngghh, Shin-chan, Please let me come." He begged

Midorima could only smirk. "Why should I do that?" he replied as he entered another finger into Takao's hole.

"AH… NGHHH… SHIN-CHAN, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE." Takao screamed.

"Tsk, you're already starting to leak. Maybe we should prevent that" Midorima said as he took out cotton swabs and slowly inserted it into Takao's dick all the while still pumping his fingers in and out of Takao's hole.

"AHHHH… AHHHH… SHIN-CHAN, PLEASE! I PROMISE I WON'T KEEP SECRETS EVER AGAIN! JUST PLEASE LET ME COME!" He begged

"Not yet." Midorima replied as he started to strip himself and enter Takao with one powerful strike. He started out slow then his thrusts became erratic and needy.

"Ahhhh… Please, Shin-chan… Let me come!" Takao begged

Feeling that he was nearing his orgasm, he removed the device and the cotton swabs from Takao's dick and continued to pump inside of him.

"Ka-kazunari, I love you." He whispered reaching his limit he locked his lips with Takao and after a few more erratic thrusts they both came together.

"Shin-chan, I love you too." Takao managed to say before he passed out.

Midorima removed the blindfold and handcuffs and pulled Takao towards his chest and covering themselves with a blanket.

THE NEXT MORNING

Takao woke up alone in the bed with a sore butt.

He heard the door open and saw Midorima entering with a tray of food.

"Shin-chan, you monster, my butt hurts." He pouted

Midorima just chuckled at his boyfriend's face and kissed his forehead.

"Don't you have to go to the hospital today?" Takao asked

"I actually took the week off. I was thinking we could go to Hokkaido or something?" Midorima replied

"Really?" Takao lit up

"Yes, I've been too busy with work lately and I felt that I didn't have enough time for you."

"Yaay! But next time we play doctor, I'll be the doctor. Okay, Shin-chan?" he smiled as he reached his boyfriend's face to kiss him.

"As if, idiot." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

THIS WAS NOT BETAed

Oh my gosh, that was my very first smut. I'm sorry if it lacked a lot of stuff. I'm still learning the ways of how to write it. Hahaha, This idea has been bugging me since I read Hakui no Shihaisha. And I've been waiting for someone to write something like this for a long time and eventually I opted to do it myself. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors, OOCness and my probable lack of knowledge about MalexMale smut. I still don't have a stable proofreader. Hahaha

Oh, and watch out for my MidoTakaMiya fanfiction which I hope to finish by next week.

And if you have any Midotaka prompts, feel free to message me.

Peace out, homedoges!


End file.
